brickhillfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Hats
This article is a list of each hat uploaded to Brick Hill in date order. Please note that this only lists hats '''and not '''tools, faces, '''or '''heads. List of 2016 Hats This is a list of all hats that were uploaded to the site prior to March 18th, 2017 (when the shop was reset). Although some of these items were re-uploaded at later dates (such as Stack of Books or Binary Shades), many were just test items. Because there is no official documentation of the hats, this list is highly incomplete. * Lampshade (re-released) * Cap * Sunglasses (re-released as "Light Blue Shades") * hair do * Matrix Glasses (re-released as "Binary Shades") * Heart Shades (re-released as "Heartfelt Shades") * Traffic Cone (re-released) * Head * Matrix Lampshade (re-released as "Hacked Lampshade") * Recycled Bag (re-released as "Paper Bag") * Stack of Books (re-released) * Jungle Hat (re-released as "Classic Jungle Hat") * Hat1 (resembles a 2016 Brick Hill visor) (re-released as Classic Brick Hill Visor) * Hat1 (resembles spiked hair) * Fedora (initially titled "Hat1", re-released as "Fedora", now "brick-luke's Fedora") * Santa Hat (initially titled "Hat1", Special item test) * Top Hat (initially titled "Hat1", re-released as "Classic Top Hat") * MLK Day Hat (briefly re-released on 2019/03/18 for the two year anniversary of beta release) This list is incomplete. List of 2017 Hats In 2017, a total of 99 hats were made. The most were made in December at 15, and the least were made in September at 1. March (12) * brick-luke's Fedora (2017-03-18) * Clumsy Lumberjack (2017-03-19) * Brick Hill's Cap (2017-03-19) * Chef Hat (2017-03-19) * Donator Fedora (2017-03-19) (Now unobtainable and replaced with a fedora by the same name) * Blue Top Hat (2017-03-20) * Army Helmet (2017-03-20) * Green Mohawk (2017-03-23) * Pirate Hat (2017-03-26) * Light Blue Shades (2017-03-26) * Chicken Hat (2017-03-27) * Plunger (2017-03-30) April (18) * Paper Bag (2017-04-01) * Fool Cap (2017-04-01) * Lampshade (2017-04-05) * Traffic Cone (2017-04-08) * Antlers (2017-04-09) * Mint Fedora (2017-04-13) * Ace Fedora (2017-04-13) * Royal Fedora (2017-04-13) * Wizard's Hat (2017-04-14) * Beta Brick Hat (2017-04-15) * Bunny Ears (2017-04-16) * Binary Egg (2017-04-16) * Bunny Egg (2017-04-16) * Princess Hat (2017-04-17) * Reggular (2017-04-17) * King of the Hill Egg (2017-04-17) * Knight Helmet (2017-04-22) * Globe (2017-04-23) May (8) * Cheggar (2017-05-07) * Knight Egg (2017-05-07) * "I survived" Sign (2017-05-13) * Straw Hat (2017-05-14) * Summer Headband (2017-05-16) * Brick Hat] (2017-05-20) * Extended Eyes (2017-05-20) * Soda Hat (2017-05-21) June (9) * Race Helmet (2017-06-01) * Basil's Bat Helm (2017-06-04) * 3D Glasses (2017-06-06) * Hacked Lampshade (2017-06-16) * Devil Horns (2017-06-18) * Father's Day Tie (2017-06-20) * Sir Brickalot's Helm (2017-06-24) * Cowboy Ranger (2017-06-24) * Aviator Hat (2017-06-25) July (8) * Black Bandana (2017-07-01) * Red & Black Top Hat (2017-07-03) * 4th of July Top Hat (2017-07-04) * Sombrero (2017-07-07) * Bug Brick (2017-07-08) * Groucho (2017-07-11) * Twitch Brick (2017-07-15) * Cat Ears (2017-07-18) August (3) * Shoulder Parrot (2017-08-13) * Summer Building Cap (2017-08-13) * Black Knit Cap (2017-08-26) September (1) * Zombie Cap (2017-09-30) October (13) * Female Hair (2017-10-04) * Count Blockula's Cape (2017-10-08) * Round Glasses (2017-10-15) * Morion Helmet (2017-10-16) * Diving Helmet (2017-10-16) * Paperboy (2017-10-19) * Wide-Brimmed Stetson (2017-10-22) * Cavalier Hat (2017-10-23) * Gladiator Helmet (2017-10-27) * Ghost Costume (2017-10-31) * Cauldron Hat (2017-10-31) * Witch Hat (2017-10-31) * Pumpkin Head (2017-10-31) November (12) * Sausage Head (2017-11-01) * Ruff (2017-11-05) * Shoulder Bat (2017-11-06) * Halloween Building Cap (2017-11-06) * Firefighter Helmet (2017-11-07) * Peaked Cap (2017-11-11) * Remembrance Day Poppy (2017-11-11) * Tricorne (2017-11-12) * Pilgrim Hat (2017-11-23) * Brick Cherokee Headband (2017-11-23) * Winter Scarf (2017-11-26) * Noob Alert (2017-11-30) December (15) * Santa Hat (2017-12-01) * Santa's Beard (2017-12-09) * Christmas Earmuffs (2017-12-12) * Christmas Star (2017-12-20) * Gingerbread Top Hat (2017-12-25) * [Hat of Considerable Length (2017-12-25) * Elf Hat (2017-12-26) * Party Crown (2017-12-26) * Skis (2017-12-27) * Wizord's Hat of Ten-Thousand Sorcerers (2017-12-27) * Blue Party Crown (2017-12-28) * 10k Cap (2017-12-30) * Ice Bat Helm of Unforgiving Frost (2017-12-31) * White Party Crown (2017-12-31) * Purple Party Crown (2017-12-31) List of 2018 Hats In 2018 a total of 192 hats were made. The most were made in both January and December at 27, and the least were made in June at 3. January (27) * 2018 Shades (2018-01-01) * Brick Hill's Cap (2018-01-01) * Winter Building Cap (2018-01-04) * Ice Trophy (2018-01-04) * Confidential Papers (2018-01-04) * Alien Mask (2018-01-04) * Tin Foil Hat (2018-01-04) * Gingerbread Fedora (2018-01-04) * Oriental Hat (2018-01-08) * Ninja Headband (2018-01-08) * Samurai Helmet (2018-01-09) * Rounded Knight Helm (2018-01-10) * Lord Lanceblock's Helmet (2018-01-10) * Space Helmet (2018-01-11) * Green Hunter Hat (2018-01-11) * Festive Bell (2018-01-11) * Rotten Egg (2018-01-11) * Classic Black Fedora (2018-01-12) * Astrominer Helmet (2018-01-12) * Moon (2018-01-12) * Wizard Hat of Crimson Potions (2018-01-12) * Bejewelled Crown (2018-01-16) * Propeller Hat (2018-01-17) * Panama Hat (2018-01-23) * Rainbow Afro (2018-01-23) * Young Bean (2018-01-24) * Hard Hat (2018-01-25) February (14) * Brick Hill Awards Finalist Ribbon (2018-02-01) * Brick Hill Awards Nomination Medal (2018-02-01) * Flag Hat (2018-02-02) * Mars Ranger (2018-02-05) * Samurai Helmet (2018-02-05) * Golden Bok (2018-02-05) * Lord of the Flies (2018-02-11) * Ice Top Hat (2018-02-12) * Cupid's Arrow (2018-02-15) * Eggplant Egg (2018-02-15) * Lincoln's Top Hat (2018-02-19) * President's Day Flag (2018-02-19) * Blue Headphones (2018-02-19) * Washington's Hair (2018-02-20) March (26) * Pied Piper (2018-03-01) * Daredevil Racer (2018-03-03) * Failed Target Practice (2018-03-04) * Red Velvet Fedora (2018-03-04) * Royal Crown of Cynicism (2018-03-08) * French Beret (2018-03-13) * "√2 is cooler" Sign (2018-03-14) * Jewel Encrusted Diamond Chicken Hat (2018-03-15) * Gold-Banded Stetson (2018-03-15) * Leprechaun Hat (2018-03-17) * Interactive Egg of Transmedia Storytelling (2018-03-18) * Classic Jungle Hat (2018-03-18) * Classic Crown (2018-03-18) * Classic Top Hat (2018-03-18) * Blue Egg (2018-03-20) * Shuttle Egg of Miscalculation (2018-03-21) * Materialized Magma Egg of Confusion (2018-03-21) * Geyser Egg of Unstable Discharge (2018-03-21) * Alien Egg of Unidentified Terror (2018-03-21) * Space Egg of Rocky Rings (2018-03-21) * Royal Egg of Christmas Past (2018-03-21) * Poor Man's Bok (2018-03-22) * brick-luke Egg (2018-03-22) * Unobtainable Egg of Frustration (2018-03-24) * Loading Egg of Ominous Darkness (2018-03-31) * Sun Hat (2018-03-31) April (22) * Emo Bok (2018-04-01) * Greedy Bag (2018-04-01) * Classic Fool's Jester Cap (2018-04-01) * Jester's Cap (2018-04-01) * Prestigious Dunce Cap (2018-04-01) * Conch Egg of Tropical Charms (2018-04-03) * Ornate Egg of High Stature (2018-04-03) * Pearl Egg of Unkown Beauty (2018-04-03) * Salmon Egg of Unearthly Wrecks (2018-04-03) * Rocky Egg of Deep Desires (2018-04-03) * Sunken Egg of Treasured Riches (2018-04-03) * Wavy Hair (2018-04-09) * Skater Hair (2018-04-09) * Fly Cap (2018-04-09) * Female Hair (2018-04-09) * Bricksetti Shades (2018-04-10) * Hipster Beanie (2018-04-10) * blueham's Bedazzling Titfer (2018-04-11) * American Football Helmet (2018-04-13) * Unpredictable Egg of Building Blocks (2018-04-14) * Recycled Bat Helm (2018-04-22) * Police Officer's Cap (2018-04-29) May (10) * Star Kepi (2018-05-13) * Dreadful Locks (2018-05-13) * Disco Afro (2018-05-13) * Futuristic Visor (2018-05-13) * Baby Sign (2018-05-13) * Ushanka (2018-05-14) * Cardboard Fedora (2018-03-22) * Slash's Hair (2018-05-19) * Gage is Cosine (2018-05-23) * Plague Doctor (2018-05-28) June (3) * The Poet (2018-06-09) * Blocky Wonka (2018-06-21) * Dimwitted Hair (2018-06-21) July (10) * Canadian Cap (2018-07-01) * Uncle Sam's Top Hat (2018-07-04) * 4th of July Top Hat (2018-07-04) * 4th of July Sunglasses (2018-07-04) * Felix the Cat (2018-07-10) * Hockey Mask (2018-07-14) * Floppy Pink Hat (2018-07-17) * Surfer Dude Hair (2018-07-17) * Ice-Cream Cone (2018-07-17) * Scumblock Steve (2018-07-22) August (9) * Gangsta Luke Chains (2018-08-06) * Late Summer Hat (2018-08-07) * loadn't Sign (2018-08-07) * Brad Hair (2018-08-13) * Golden Fedora of Economic Collapsion (2018-08-13) * Cowboy Hat (2018-08-22) * Davy Blockett's Coonskin Cap (2018-08-22) * Special Sign (2018-08-24) * Patchwork Scarecrow (2018-08-25) September (10) * Safety Goggles (2018-09-03) * Scholar's Cap (2018-09-12) * Noodlehead (2018-09-12) * Arcturus Helm (2018-09-21) * Viking Helm (2018-09-22) * Gas Mask (2018-09-22) * Slick Hair (2018-09-24) * Shinobi's Hood (2018-09-25) * Pimpin' Fedora (2018-09-26) * Scarf of the Procurer (2018-09-26) October (21) * Spooky Spider Cap (2018-10-01) * Bewitched Fedora (2018-10-01) * Horns of Beelzebub (2018-10-02) * Morticia Kaups's Hair (2018-10-03) * Brick Hill Awards Golden Trophy (2018-10-04) * Sinister Top Hat (2018-10-04) * Hood of the Reaper (2018-10-05) * Water Goblin (2018-10-06) * Chef's Hair (2018-10-08) * Candle of Curses (2018-10-12) * Batlord's Cape (2018-10-20) * Orange Party Crown (2018-10-24) * Black Party Crown (2018-10-29) * Beguiled Fedora (2018-10-30) * Lord Absent's Helm (2018-10-30) * Zombified Egg (2018-10-30) * Nightcap (2018-10-30) * Bloody Baron (2018-10-31) * Dead Hat Walking! (2018-10-31) * Spooky Cap (2018-10-31) * Spooky Jester's Cap (2018-10-31) November (13) * Makeshift Ghost (2018-11-01) * Giant Lollipop (2018-11-01) * Frightening Bat Trophy of Participation (2018-11-03) * Spooky Spider Shoulder Pal (2018-11-03) * Guy Fawkes' Stache (2018-11-05) * Guy Fawkes' Capotain (2018-11-05) * Trick or Treat Sign (2018-11-10) * Armistice Helmet (2018-11-11) * British Bowler (2018-11-19) * Blonde Ponytail (2018-11-20) * Thanksgiving Tie (2018-11-22) * Binary Shades (2018-11-25) * Stack of Books (2018-11-25) December (27) * Carrot Nose (2018-12-02) * Chill Top Hat (2018-12-02) * Frosty Cap (2018-12-02) * Red Knit Scarf (2018-12-06) * Feral Present of Festivities (2018-12-08) * Rudolph's Nose (2018-12-16) * Ice Fedora (2018-12-20) * Santa's Stocking Cap (2018-12-20) * Christmas Tree Hat (2018-12-25) * Green Party Crown (2018-12-25) * Yellow Party Crown (2018-12-25) * Pixelated Fedora (2018-12-26) * Christmas Pudding Head (2018-12-26) * Royal Fedora (2018-12-31) * Royal Crown (2018-12-31) * Ace Fedora (2018-12-31) * Ace Knight (2018-12-31) * Ace Crown (2018-12-31) * Mint Fedora (2018-12-31) * Mint Knight (2018-12-31) * Mint Chains (2018-12-31) * Donator Fedora (2018-12-31) * Donator Top Hat (2018-12-31) * Membership Fedora (2018-12-31) * Party Hat (2018-12-31) * Blue Party Hat (2018-12-31) * 2019 Top Hat (2018-12-31) List of 2019 Hats In 2018 a total of 132 hats were made. The most were made in March at 29, and the least were made in April at 2. January (13) * 2019 Shades (2019-01-01) * Brick Hill's Cap (2019-01-03) * Brick Buddy (2019-01-04) * Entangled Christmas Lights (2019-01-09) * Homemade Chicken Hat (2019-01-09) * Royal Guard Helmet (2019-01-13) * Medi-Kit 2000 (2019-01-13) * Electromotive Headgear (2019-01-13) * Bronze Helm (2019-01-16) * Ethereal Assassin (2019-01-19) * Black Headband (2019-01-21) * SecOps Top Hat (2019-01-24) * Gamer Shades (2019-01-28) February (7) * Bedazzling Fedora (2019-02-01) * Corn Suit (2019-02-02) * Pig Hat (2019-02-05) * Golden Top Hat (2019-02-09) * Heartfelt Shades (2019-02-14) * Love Eyes (2019-02-14) * Fancy Brick Buddy (2019-02-27) March (29) * Pancake Top Hat (2019-03-05) * Classic Brick Hill Visor (remake of Hat1) (2019-03-18) * Classic Teapot (2019-03-18) * White Rabbit (2019-03-19) * Birthdegg Cake (2019-03-21) * Beggin' the Dreggon (2019-03-21) * Spleggrj (2019-03-21) * Eggonomic Egg of Deflation (2019-03-21) * Egging It Forward (2019-03-21) * Petrified Egg (2019-03-21) * Great Egg-White (2019-03-21) * The Nice One (2019-03-21) * Where is Canada? (2019-03-21) * The Leon (2019-03-30) * Cracked Egg (2019-03-31) * The Red One (2019-03-31) * Century Egg (2019-03-31) * Ameggamation (2019-03-31) * Nesting Egg (2019-03-31) * Scrambled Egg (2019-03-31) * Spoiled Egg (2019-03-31) * Masquerade Egg (2019-03-31) * Friendship Egg (2019-03-31) * Daredevilled Egg (2019-03-31) * Curate's Egg (2019-03-31) * Luggegg (2019-03-31) * Humpty Dumpty (2019-03-31) * Premature Egg (2019-03-31) * Egg (2019-03-31) April (2) * Fool Cap (2019-04-01) * Greened Out Fedora (2019-04-20) May (11) * Hair (2019-05-08) * Sleeping Mask (2019-05-08) * Fish Hair (2019-05-10) * High Top Hair (2019-05-18) * Dragonian's Top Hat (2019-05-22) * Executive's Hair (2019-05-23) * Smooth Criminal (2019-05-24) * Leaf Crown (2019-05-30) * Cornrow Headband (2019-05-30) * Skater Helmet (2019-05-31) * Fez (2019-05-31) June (11) * Brunette Beanie (2019-06-08) * Dairy Splash (2019-06-11) * War Machine (2019-06-16) * Flower Hat (2019-06-19) * Thursday The 20TH Chains (2019-06-20) * Striped Party Hat (2019-06-22) * 100k Hat (2019-06-22) * 100k Shades (2019-06-22) * Snake Eye (2019-06-21) * Summer Hair (2019-06-25) * Red Dragon (2019-06-25) July (9) * Liberty Crown (2019-07-04) * Burger Top Hat (2019-07-04) * Patriotic Brick Buddy (2019-07-04) * "Make Brick Hill Great Again" (2019-07-04) * Myshka the Cat ((2019-07-08) * Pineapple Fedora Snake Eye (2019-07-16) * Apollo 11 Rocket (2019-07-20) * Astronaut Brick Buddy (2019-07-20) * Punk'fro (2019/07/26) August (4) * Radioactive Basil of Instability (2019-08-02) * Sombrero de Nachos (2019-08-10) * Halo (2019-08-24) * Crown of Roses (2018-08-27) September (10) * Clapping Hat (2019-09-04) * Back To School (2019-09-04) * Stranger's Goggles (2019-09-07) * Snapback Cap (2019-09-09) * Shutter Shades (2019-09-10) * FDNY Firefighter Helmet (2019-09-11) * Alien Beanie (2019-09-20) * captainHat.js (2019-09-29) * Green Pig (2019-09-29) * Red Top Hat (2019-09-30) October (10) * BOO Cap (2019-10-01) * Candy Apple (2019-10-04) * Candy Horns (2019-10-09) * Prank Knife (2019-10-13) * Halloween Scarf (2019-10-13) * Zombie Fedora Prank Knife (2019-10-16) * Halloween Wolf Beanie (2019-10-19) * Cat Top Hat (2019-10-20) * Respirator Mask (2019-10-21) * Halloween Party Hat (2019-10-31) November (20) * Staring Eye (2019-11-01) * Mimic Fedora (2019-11-01) * Big Book of Unconstructive Criticism (2019-11-01) * Day of the Dead Hat (2019-11-09) * Eye Poppers (2019-11-09) * Frankenstein's Top Hat (2019-11-09) * Makeshift Witch Hat (2019-11-09) * Traveler Beanie (2019-11-10) * Bangla Beanie (2019-11-10) * Messy Cornrows (2019-11-10) * Goral Hat (2019-11-11) * Slouch Hat (2019-11-11) * Backwards Bandana (2019-11-16) * Gentleman's Fedora (2019-11-16) * brick-luke's Red Velvet Fedora (2019-11-17) * Bucket Hat (2019-11-24) * Paper Hat (2019-11-26) * Turkey Hat (2019-11-28) * Cornucopia Hat (2019-11-29) * Brick Hill Headphones (2019-11-30) December (16) * Golden Headphones (2019-12-01) * Peppermint Goggles (2019-12-02) * Christmas Crackerhead (2019-12-04) * Mistletoe On A Stick (2019-12-07) * Party Crown Stack (2019-12-07) * Frosty Top Hat (2019-12-09) * Wrapped Up Scarf (2019-12-12) * Krampus Horns (2019-12-13) * Christmas Wreath (2019-12-16) * Reindeer Headband (2019-12-18) * Snowman Top Hat (2019-12-21) * Santa Hat (2019-12-24) * Gingerbread House (2019-12-28) * Top Hat of Inconsiderable Size (2019-12-30) * 2020 New Year's Shades (2019-12-31) * 2020 New Year's Top Hat (2019-12-31) 2020 January (17) * Brick Hill's Cap (2020-01-01) * 0202 Shades (2020-01-01) * 2020 Shades (2020-01-01) * The Nutcracker Artifact (2020-01-07) * Caesar's Knives (2020-01-15) * Snowman Buddy (2020-01-15) * Snooker Stack (2020-01-15) * Spy Codex Helmet (2020-01-15) * Alien Vision (2020-01-19) * Flamingo Hat (2020-01-19) * Astrohelmet Codex (2020-01-26) * Daisy (2020-01-26) * Icicle Crown (2020-01-26) * Basketball Sweatband (2020-01-27) * The Prefect Artifact (2020-01-27) * Surgeon Mask (2020-01-31) * Donut Ears (2020-01-31) February * Category:Hats Category:Shop items Category:Lists